


shoe shine. get it?

by zagspect



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: 2nd person POV, F/F, Homophobia Mentioned, Post-Canon, in a wobbly sort of way, just a lil bit of chu-chu, mentions of nanami and shadow girls, trauma/ptsd mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zagspect/pseuds/zagspect
Summary: you are out shopping, you are making conversation, you are together in this.
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	shoe shine. get it?

**Author's Note:**

> im doing an utena rewatch. so i have utena brain again <3

This is what happens when you are out and about, together, and people see your shine. Right now you are shopping for shoes, nice ones.

"For a wedding?"

The shoe doesn't fit you. It's because Chu-Chu is hiding in the toes.

They are nice about it, generally. Are you together? Are you getting married? You are, you aren't. Neither of you wanted rings or a bride or any sort of formal ceremony. Oh, you know, gay marriage is difficult. It's getting better, you are generally told, and if you traveled somewhere else you could certainly have a ring and a bride and a ceremony.

Well. That much is obvious.

One of you will say, "Two women getting married? Where we come from, I bet they'll never allow it." Where we come _from_ , when the speaker is Utena, the acknowledgement that even born in the outside world, Ohtori sunk into her skin, her true birthplace the coffin, life given to her by a prince on a white horse. Where _we_ come from, when it is Anthy, as in- we. We are together in this and we are together now.

_(Once upon a time- to start a story with this introduction spells tragedy now, as surely as certain biblical headings do- Utena was sick with her memories, curled into herself, shaking, crying out memories out onto the floor. Something on TV, it's always the TV, the news, the advertisements maybe. Anthy saw this and glided across the room to Utena like a ghost and when she saw the cried out memory all in a puddle looking up at her, before Anthy even knew what she herself was doing she was another knife in her heart. You must have it so bad, she had said, these memories so distinct, so bright, that they do not just all blur together infinitely! She clasped a hand over her mouth, then, hid herself, emerged only later to wipe up the blood and clean the sword-wounds (all of them, they all open again at times like this) with a tearful apology that dripped onto the floor and washed it clean, and a list of therapists for the both of them. One story buildings only. No stairs, no elevator. It's okay, Utena told her. It wasn't, it's not, but it is. It won't be perfect, this togetherness, but it will be ever-growing. They live happier every day except on the days when they don't. You were warned this was tragic.)_

The shoe fits, except you can't walk in heels. (Chu-Chu can, and is delighted with the infant section, even if they're like clown shoes on him. Why are infants wearing high heels? It's okay if they aren't tall.)

"Well," Anthy will say, but only sometimes, "They let you be _engayged_ , but that's all", and you both giggle. 

"Well," Utena will say, but only sometimes, "Maybe politics caught up there. It's 2012, for goodness' sake!", and you squeeze each others' hands which if you are Utena reminds you that that isn't a guarantee in Ohtori and then lower your eyes a moment, embarassed, and if you are Anthy, reminds you to hope, more fiercely than you expected, nearly a prayer, that those you left behind are in the year 2000 at _least_.

"Well," Anthy will say, very rarely, only when she feels most solid, "Perhaps the new administration is better about such things." This always comes out sounding a bit mean. Good.

The shoe fits. Not like Cinderella, but like anyone walking into a store and wearing the correct size.

At this point often people will let this drop but this particular person asks where you are from. One time you saw Nanami get this question and she said "Ohtori Academy" as if it was a trophy she displayed on her wall and not somewhere she left like a well-dressed bat out of hell the moment she was able to, and the person she was speaking to bought it hook line and sinker. Had to convince the person to not send their own kids there, or anyway that's what you heard later, there was no reason anymore to spend any more time than you had to around Nanami. She has always had the talent for presentation. You are both done with that sort of thing.

The shadow girls had the right idea. You raise an eyebrow and smirk.

"Outer space."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!! i have so many thoughts about postshow anthy/utena.


End file.
